emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Alicia Metcalfe
Alicia Dawn Metcalfe (née Harding; previously Gallagher) is the sister of Leyla Harding and adoptive mother of Leyla's biological son Jacob Gallagher. In September 2015, Alicia and her son left for a new life in Portugal. Storylines 2010-2011: Arriving in the village Alicia arrived in the village to tell Leyla not to attend their mother's funeral. Leyla came regardless and Alicia told her to forget about making up and left. She soon returned, following the breakdown of her marriage to Justin Gallagher, with her son Jacob. Leyla invited Alicia and Jacob to stay with her and her boyfriend, David Metcalfe. Following their arrival in the village, Alicia got a job as a barmaid in The Woolpack. After attending Jacob's school play alone, Leyla asked Alicia if she told Justin about the play and she admitted giving him the wrong date, to see what Justin's priorities were. Leyla was disgusted with Alicia's emotional blackmail but hearing them argue upset Jacob, so he ran away. The police were called and Alicia gave a press conference. During the search, Justin revealed he was Jacob's biological father and Leyla admitted it was true. David found Jacob in an abandoned building and Alicia refused Justin access so he threatened to fight for custody, accusing her of being a bad mother. Leyla defended her and they made up. Leyla tried to convince Alicia to allow Justin access but she refused, worrying that Jacob would hate her as Justin spoiled him. Eventually, Leyla persuaded Alicia to tell Justin that he could have access, providing he dropped the custody battle. He agreed. 2011-2015: Romantic relationships On Valentine's Day, Andy Sugden asked Alicia to join him for dinner at the B&B as friends but she realized he only asked her so he could spy on Nick Henshall, who was dining with Andy's ex-wife, Katie. When an argument broke out, Alicia wasn't pleased. Andy later apologized and invited her out again. Alicia told Andy that she is strapped for cash so he offered her a loan, but she rejects him. Instead of pushing, Andy tries to find her a job, he fails, but Alicia is touched that he tried. In October 2011, Andy and Debbie learn their daughter, Sarah, has a bone marrow disease and needs a transplant or she could die. Unfortunately, no matches are found in the village but one is found but sadly pulls out at the last minute, leading to discussions of a "saviour sibling" via IVF and they agree to try but must be a couple to get funding. Andy moves in briefly with Debbie and Sarah to pose as a couple but their GP tells the hospital the truth. Andy and Debbie try artificial insemination but that doesn't work so they resort to sleeping together and Debbie gets pregnant, much to Alicia's dismay. She and Cameron Murray struggle to deal with the situation but despite splitting up and reconciling repeatedly, Andy chooses Debbie and their children over Alicia. Feeling low about her break up with Andy, Alicia turns to David for support. She and Jacob move in with him and though David views their friendship as platonic, Alicia develops feelings for him. Val Pollard returns to Emmerdale and angrily berates David for allowing Eric to start dating Brenda Walker. Alicia, in turn, is angered by Val's behaviour and punches Val, giving her a bloody nose. Although Alicia apologizes, Val calls the police and Alicia is charged with assault, revealing a previous conviction, meaning she could face a prison sentence. Worried that Justin, who is about to get married again, will take Jacob, David suggests that they get married so David will be Jacob's guardian if she is sent to prison. After the wedding, Alicia feels guilty and admits her romantic feelings to David, who is shocked but does not share them. Although Val tries to withdraw her statement, Alicia has already pleaded guilty so it is too late. At her trial, she is sentenced to a year in prison. Jacob stays with David and is upset after visiting Alicia in prison and sees her crying. When Alicia is released from prison, she is upset to learn that David is now dating Priya Sharma. Weeks later, Alicia begins dating Dominic Andrews, although his daughter, Gemma, does not like her. Alicia realises her true feelings for David and goes to his house to tell him, but Priya answers the door and tells a stunned Alicia that the couple is now engaged. This devastates Alicia, but she soon has to concentrate on her new family with Dom when he discovers that Gemma is pregnant. Gemma confides in Alicia about her mother walking out on her and Dom, the pregnancy and her feud with Belle Dingle. During a siege in The Woolpack, Cameron Murray holds several residents hostage, including Alicia, David, and Priya. Alicia is accidentally shot by Cameron and she starts to succumb to her injury, before Cameron allows David to take her out of the pub. Alicia is rushed to hospital where she is treated and later resuscitated. David and Alicia admit their feelings for one another and they begin a relationship, which devastates Priya and Dom. Believing Priya will tell Jacob that she is not his mother, Alicia and David sit him down and tell him the truth. Jacob is upset and runs away to stay with Priya. Alicia and David soon get engaged and immediately book a Christmas wedding. After a few incidents before the wedding, Alicia and David marry. On the same day, Leyla returns and the sisters argue. Leyla tells Alicia that her boss is calling her and is working as a recruitment consultant. Alicia doesn't believe the story and finds out that Leyla is actually impersonating her as a stripper. Leyla and Alicia have a heart to heart and with the realisation that Leyla isn't coping, she lets her sister stay in her house. The following year, Alicia is sexually assaulted by Lachlan White, after he misunderstands her friendliness for affection. The ordeal causes Alicia to breakdown. When Val's son, Paul, offers her and David to run a bar with him in Lisbon, they accept. David and Alicia leave the village. David makes a return when Eric has a heart attack. Alicia joins him after Val is killed in an explosion. Alicia and David try to console a grieving Eric, but Alicia tells David that she wants to return to Portugal. However, David refuses and reveals that he bought the shop and needs to be there for his father. Realising they want different things, Alicia and David break up and she leaves for Portugal the next day. Alicia then files for a divorce. Quotes "Alright, sis." - (first line) ---- "Just erm, just go please." - (final line) See Also * Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:2010 debuts Category:Barmaids Category:Gallagher family Category:Metcalfe family Category:2012 marriages Category:Harding family Category:Pollard family Category:Residents of Farrers Barn Category:Shop Assistants Category:2013 marriages Category:1983 births Category:Residents of Pollard's Barn Category:Woolpack employees Category:2015 departures Category:Convicts Category:Paddy and Marlon's Big Night In characters